Стенограммы/Времена меняются
Русская стенограмма = :пыхтит :Сумеречная Искорка: Надеюсь, Шайнинг Армор и Принцесса Каденс не подумают, что я слишком часто приезжаю к ним в Кристальную империю. Но Флурри Харт, должно быть, так подросла. Интересно, узнаю ли я её. :Старлайт Глиммер: Она — единственный их ребёнок. Ты легко поймёшь, кто есть кто. :Сумеречная Искорка: ворчит :Старлайт Глиммер: Я знаю. Ты хочешь чаще навещать племянницу, а я буду рада увидеть Санбёрста. Но я не хочу пропускать уроки дружбы дома. :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт, твои занятия в Понивилле никуда не денутся. И мы знаем: дружбе можно учиться где угодно. Правда, Спайк? :Спайк: голосом «Спайк?» Что за «Спайк»? :Старлайт Глиммер: Пфф. Э, ты Спайк, Спайк. И почему ты так одет? :Спайк: стонет голосом Девочки, вы меня выдаёте! Как вы меня узнали? :Старлайт Глиммер: Да просто ты — это ты... даже в шляпе и очках. Кроме того, мы тут одни. :Спайк: Точно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, зачем тебе маскировка? :Спайк: Когда мы были в Кристальной империи в прошлый раз, там родилась малышка, был Кристаллинг, но я'' был в центре внимания. :'Старлайт Глиммер': Я бы не сказала, что в центре. :'Спайк': И это семейный визит. Не хочу, чтобы присутствие Смелого и Славного Спайка превратило его в цирк. :'Старлайт Глиммер': Мы поняли. Кристальные пони обожают тебя. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Но ''он спас империю. Дважды. Тем не менее, не думаю, что твоё присутствие превратит визит в цирк. :Спайк: С хорошей маскировкой нет. : :Старлайт Глиммер: Э, в маскировке или без неё, не думаю, что тебя узнают. Тут никого нет. :дует :шелестит :кричит :Спайк: Будто город-призрак. :Сумеречная Искорка: У меня плохое предчувствие. :Старлайт Глиммер: Да, это очень странно. :Спайк: Видимо, мне не нужна маскировка. :пони радуются :Гламур Глим: Это Спайк Смелый и Славный! : : Он пришёл спасти нас! :Кристальные пони: Спайк! Спайк! Спайк! Спайк! :Спайк: От чего спасти? :Старлайт Глиммер: Да, что происходит? :Сумеречная Искорка: Почему все пони прячутся? :"Эмбер Лорель": О, они похожи на Принцессу Искорку и её ученицу. :"Скарлет Харт": Как мы можем быть уверены? :"Голден Вэс": Никак! Одна из них может быть... ну вы знаете! :вщух! :"Эмбер Лорель": Ах! А что если... ах, это вовсе... ах, не Спайк?! :"Скарлет Харт": Все скорей бегите! :вщух! :Сумеречная Искорка: Так. Здесь происходит что-то странное. :Спайк: стонет Думаешь? :Королевский стражник 1: Кто идёт? :Старлайт Глиммер: Э, вы не узнаёте Принцессу Дружбы? :Королевский стражник 1: Конечно, мы узнаём. :Королевский стражник 2: Но это не значит, что это она. :Спайк: Всё хорошо, ребята. Они со мной. Любой друг Смелого и Славного Спайка — друг Кристальной империи, вы согласны? :Королевский стражник 2: Хе. Он похож на него. :Королевский стражник 1: Он и будет похож, верно? Простите, нам нужно удостоверение личности. :Принцесса Каденс: Дальше ими займёмся мы. :Сумеречная Искорка: О. Каденс, как я рада! Что происходит? :Шайнинг Армор: Мы объясним, Искорка... если это и правда ты. :Принцесса Каденс: Солнце, солнце... :Принцесса Каденс и Сумеречная Искорка: ...бабочки кругом! Хлопни копытом и махни хвостом! Мм! :Шайнинг Армор: Всё нормально, пони. Это она. :Старлайт Глиммер: Конечно, это она! Что тут происходит? :Санбёрст: Недалеко отсюда видели оборотня. :Сумеречная Искорка: Оборотня?! :Спайк: Это плохо. :Принцесса Каденс: Верно. После того как Королева Крисалис заняла моё место на свадьбе и напала на Кантерлот с армией приспешников, мы больше не рискуем. :Санбёрст: Оборотни питаются любовью. И с момента Кристаллинга Флурри Харт в Кристальной империи больше любви, чем где-либо в Эквестрии. Возможно, они пришли за малышкой. :Шайнинг Армор: Именно поэтому мы увеличили охрану и поэтому... :Сумеречная Искорка: Проверяете каждого пони. :Принцесса Каденс: Прости нас за это. Флурри Харт очень хотела тебя увидеть. :Флурри Харт: лепечет :Сумеречная Искорка: О, она стала такая большая! Мы со Старлайт сделаем всё, чтобы защитить её. :Принцесса Каденс: Если честно, нам стало спокойнее с вашим приездом. :Королевский стражник 2: шепчет Может, Спайк присоединиться к нам? :Шайнинг Армор: Хм. Королевская охрана интересуется, не хочет ли Смелый и Славный Спайк присоединиться к поиску оборотня. :Спайк: Правда? :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Спайк. Это очень опасно. :Спайк: Перестань, Искорка: ты же говоришь со Смелым и Славным Спайком. Я когда-нибудь убегал от опасности? :Сумеречная Искорка: Э... :Шайнинг Армор: С нашей охраной он в безопасности. :Спайк: Или охрана будет в безопасности со мной? :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает :Королевский стражник 1: Смелый и Славный Спайк, ты встречался с оборотнями. Что ты можешь рассказать? :Спайк: О, э, ну, они оборотни, и они могут... превращаться. :Королевский стражник 1: остальным стражникам Вы слышали? Эти монстры могут выглядеть как угодно, так что будьте начеку! Больше, чем обычно. :Спайк: И они могут быть где угодно. :Королевские стражники: фырканье :Спайк: Так что надо осмотреть побольше территории. Вы ищите вон там! :свист :Спайк: А вы ищите вон там! :свист :Спайк: И... я... поищу... тут. Тут почти негде спрятаться. Может, этот камень — оборотень. Слушай, камень. Как мне узнать, что ты камень? Хм. Молчишь. Меня не обманешь! Э! Ай! вопит :Спайк: О! О! О! О! О! О! А! :падает :Спайк: Ух! целует Ладно. Пожалуй, Смелый и Славный Спайк вернётся охранять охранников: как же без меня? Аа! вздыхает Просто моё отражение. Ээ? Ха! Ха-ха! Хмм. Просто моя фантазия. :трансформации :Спайк: вскрикивает :Спайк: Об-об-об-об-оборотень! заикается :Торакс: Нет, стой! Вернись! :Спайк: вопит :стук :Спайк: вопит Это неожиданно. :всплеск :Торакс: Лёд довольно скользкий. Не хочу, чтобы ты поранился из-за меня. :Спайк: Ты... спас меня? :Торакс: Всё нормально. Я знаю: ты не хочешь дружить. :Спайк: Стой! Я не понимаю. Оборотни, они ведь злые... правда? :Торакс: Злые? Только не я. Я всегда мечтал о друге. :Торакс: рассказывает С момента, как я вылупился из яйца в яслях улья... :оборотня шипит :Малыш Торакс: хнычет :Торакс: рассказывает Я был среди нападавших на Кантерлот во время королевской свадьбы, но я никогда не видел такой дружбы! Я не желал красть любовь и питаться ею. Я хотел ею поделиться! :взрыв :Торакс: После этого я понял, что не могу жить среди своих. Я отправился в путь, надеюсь поделиться любовью, но... :Спайк: Но... что? :Торакс: Я так голоден! А в Кристальной империи сейчас столько любви. Она привела меня сюда! Это просто сводит меня с ума! :Спайк: Это от королевского Кристаллинга. К всплеску света и любви новорождённой малышки. :Торакс: шипит Ой, прости! Я так голоден! Будь у меня друг, может, наша общая любовь питала бы меня, но вряд ли Кристальные пони захотят со мной дружить. :Спайк: А если я скажу тебе, что есть некто, кого пони уважают и кем восхищаются, и он может переубедить их? :Торакс: Если бы это было правдой. :Спайк: И это правда! То есть, это я''! Я Спайк! Спайк Смелый и Славный? Неужели ты никогда не слышал? :'Торакс': Нет. Но меня вырастила злая королева. Я Торакс. Не могу поверить, что ты хочешь помочь мне. :'Спайк': Почему? К тебе что, никогда и никто не был добр? :'Торакс': шипит Э! Прости, прости! Такая доброта всегда вызывает это. Ты всё же хочешь со мной дружить? :'Спайк': Конечно! И я уверен, что я смогу убедить всю Кристальную империю дружить с тобой. :'Торакс': шипит :'Спайк': Но... может, я сначала... поговорю с ними. :'Торакс': ворчанье :'Королевский стражник 1': О чём ты? Ты видел оборотня? :'Королевский стражник 2': Ты что, победил монстра? :'Спайк': Победа над оборотнем — это смело, но знаете, что принесёт славу? :'Королевский стражник 1': Победа над ''двумя оборотнями? :Королевский стражник 2: Победа над всеми оборотнями? :Спайк: Вообще не бороться с оборотнем! Я подружился с ним. :смеются :Королевский стражник 1: На секунду я подумал, ты серьёзно! :Королевский стражник 2: смеётся Можете себе представить: дружить с оборотнем? :Спайк: Я говорю серьёзно. Он хочет найти друзей! :смеются :Королевский стражник 2: Ну конечно! :Королевский стражник 1: Ты не только Смелый и Славный, ты ещё очень Смешной! :Королевский стражник 2: смеётся :Спайк: Я не шучу! Оборотень милый! :смеются больше :Шайнинг Армор: Простите, но, по-моему, это не смешно. Королева оборотней Крисалис похитила Каденс и заколдовала меня. :вщух! :Шайнинг Армор: Хороших оборотней не бывает, поверь мне. :Спайк: Ты прав, Шайнинг Армор. Прости. Это была... плохая шутка. :Торакс: Ну? Ну? Что они сказали? Сколько у меня новых друзей? :Спайк: Ну, всё прошло не так, как я предполагал. :Торакс: стонет Я понимаю. Спасибо, что ты попытался. Ну, думаю, это не удивительно. Как могут пони, которые выглядят так... превращения довериться кому-то, кто выглядит вот так? превращения :Спайк: Кажется, я знаю! :opens :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, если ты закончил поиски оборотня, нам со Старлайт нужна твоя помощь. Мы работаем над защитным заклинанием для Флурри Харт, а никто не конспектирует так, как ты. :Спайк: Э, вообще-то, Искорка, я хотел представить тебе моего друга, э... Э, Кристал, э... Хуф! Хрустальное копыто! смешок Мой хороший друг Кристал Хуф. : : Приятно познакомиться. :Сумеречная Искорка: О. Что ж, мне тоже очень приятно. Откуда ты знаешь Спайка? : : О, мы со Спайком знакомы очень давно. :Спайк: Мы познакомились на Эквестрийских играх! С тех пор мы переписываемся. :Сумеречная Искорка: Переписываетесь? Спайк! Ты мог бы использовать мой набор перьев для письма! Почему ты не сказал? :Спайк: Ну, я... Я пишу ему, когда ты обучаешь Старлайт... вот так. : : А я хвалюсь перед своими друзьями письмами от Смелого и Славного Спайка. :Спайк: Да. смеётся : и Спайк: смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Уверена, мы со Старлайт справимся сами, а ты проведи время с другом. :Спайк: Отлично! Кристал Хуф обещал показать мне город. : : О, это потрясающе! :Спайк: Я же говорил. :музыка :Королевский стражник 1: приглушённо Этот Кристал Хуф — шутник не хуже Спайка. : : Ах! Тут всё, о чём я только мог мечтать! приглушённо Но я не могу вечно притворяться Кристальным пони, верно? :Спайк: Расслабься. Ты их покоришь. Скоро всем пони будет неважно, что ты оборотень. :Принцесса Каденс: Спайк! Искорка сказала, что ты ушёл с другом. :Спайк: смех :Принцесса Каденс: Я рада: любой друг Смелого и Славного Спайка — мой друг. :Флурри Харт: воркует : : О, она такая красивая! Вокруг неё столько любви...! Я... я...! :трансформации :Торакс: шипит :Принцесса Каденс: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка и Старлайт Глиммер: Ах! :Торакс: Я... шипит Мне так... шипит ...жаль...! Я не... Не могу шипит ...остановиться! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк! Отойди от оборотня! :Спайк: Стойте, нет! Вы меня не понимаете! :Санбёрст: Оборотень заменил твоего друга, чтобы подобраться к малышке! Какие ещё могут быть объяснения?! :Спайк: Я... :Торакс: шипит :Спайк: ...я не знаю. :Торакс: хнычет :Королевский стражник 1: За ним! Не дайте оборотню сбежать! :Принцесса Каденс: Надеюсь, твой друг в порядке. :Спайк: Да... Я тоже. :Королевский стражник 1: Спайк, ты найди Кристал Хуфа, а мы поймаем оборотня. :Спайк: Я думаю, он не хочет видеть меня. :Шайнинг Армор: Рассредоточьтесь! Оборотень должен быть где-то там! :Спайк: Я думаю, он убежал отсюда так далеко, как только смог, но, возможно.... Я знаю, куда! :Спайк: Торакс! Привет? Я хотел извиниться! Надо было вступиться за тебя... Ну перестань, Торакс! Я знаю, ты тут! :трансформации :Торакс: Оставь меня тут! шипит :Спайк: визжит задыхается Нужна помощь? :Торакс: Почему ты решил, что я помогу тебе? Я же «злобный оборотень»! :Спайк: Потому что ты твой друг. Жаль, что я не смог быть другом тебе. визжит :Торакс: Всё нормально, я понимаю: это трудно. Все в Кристальной империи любят тебя. Как просить тебя отказаться от этого ради меня. :Спайк: Ты не должен просить. :Торакс: Что ты сделаешь? :Спайк: То, что должен был сделать с самого начала. :Королевские стражники: Давай! Вперёд! Быстрее! Вон туда! Проверь там! т. д. :кричат :Королевский стражник: Он пошёл не туда! Скорее! Скорее! т. д. :Старлайт Глиммер: Я знаю: это плохо, что рядом оборотень,— но это правда необходимо? :Принцесса Каденс: Если есть один оборотень, возможно, сюда идёт целая армия. :Сумеречная Искорка: Верно. Но Старлайт права. Это уже чересчур. :Принцесса Каденс: вздыхает Я понимаю, но не знаю, что можно ещё сделать. :Спайк: Я знаю! :ахают :Шайнинг Армор: Спайк! Что ты делаешь?! Отойди от этого существа! :Спайк: Нет. Он — не «существо»! Его зовут Торакс, и он мой друг! :Королевские стражники и Шайнинг Армор: Ах! :Принцесса Каденс и Санбёрст: Ах! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах! :хлопок :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, я горжусь тобой. :Спайк: Правда? :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно! Ты звезда в Кристальной империи, и ты рискнул всем ради друга! Я не могу представить более смелого поступка. другим Как Принцесса Дружбы, я пытаюсь показывать пример всей Эквестрии. Но сегодня Спайк научил меня, что новый друг может появиться откуда угодно. Видимо, каждый может узнать что-то новое о дружбе. Даже я! И если Спайк говорит, что Торакс — его друг, то он и мой друг тоже. :Торакс: Спасибо. :Принцесса Каденс: От имени Кристальной империи я протягиваю своё копыто в знак дружбы, и я уверена, что мои подданные жаждут сделать то же самое. :радуются :Флурри Харт: воркует :Шайнинг Армор: Добро пожаловать в Кристальную империю, Торакс. Жаль, мы не нашли время, чтобы узнать тебя. Может, изменим это сейчас. :Торакс: Это было бы чудесно! Я хочу знать о дружбе всё! И вдруг я смогу поделиться своим знанием в Королевстве оборотней! Если бы мой вид научился испытывать любовь друг к другу, им бы не пришлось красть её у других! :Королевский стражник 1: Да здравствует Смелый и Славный Спайк! :радости :Старлайт Глиммер: Похоже, ты была права. :Сумеречная Искорка: В чём права? :Старлайт Глиммер: Дружбе можно учиться где угодно. |-| Английская стенограмма = :puffing :Twilight Sparkle: I hope Shining Armor and Princess Cadance don't think it's too soon for me to come back to the Crystal Empire for a visit. But I just know Flurry Heart's grown so much already. I wonder if I'll even recognize her. :Starlight Glimmer: She's the only baby they have, Twilight. I think it'll be pretty easy to figure out who she is. :Twilight Sparkle: grunt :Starlight Glimmer: Sorry. I know you want to visit your niece as much as possible, and I'm excited to see Sunburst again. I just don't wanna fall behind on my friendship lessons back home. :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, your work in Ponyville isn't going anywhere. Besides, I think we all know you can learn about friendship anywhere. Right, Spike? :Spike: voice "Spike?" Who's "Spike"? :Starlight Glimmer: Pfft. Uh, you're Spike, Spike. And why are you dressed like that? :Spike: groans voice Guys, you're blowing my cover! How'd you even know it was me? :Starlight Glimmer: Because you're you... in a coat, hat and glasses. Also, we're the only ones here. :Spike: Right. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, why do you need a disguise? :Spike: Last time we came to the Crystal Empire, there was a lot goin' on with the new baby and the Crystalling, but I still got mobbed in the street. :Starlight Glimmer: I wouldn't say mobbed. :Spike: And this is just a family visit. I wouldn't want the presence of Spike the Brave and Glorious to turn it into some kind of circus. :Starlight Glimmer: We get it. The Crystal Ponies adore you. :Twilight Sparkle: He did save the Empire. Twice. But still, I don't think your presence will turn our visit into a circus. :Spike: Not if I find the right disguise, it won't. :song :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, disguise or not, Spike, I don't think you need to worry about being mobbed. Nopony's here. :whistling :drifting :cries :Spike: It's like a ghost town. :Twilight Sparkle: I've got a bad feeling about this. :Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, this is weird. :Spike: I guess I don't need the disguise after all. :Ponies cheering :Glamour Gleam: It's Spike the Brave and Glorious! :Sapphire Joy:: He's come to save us yet again! :Crystal Ponies: Spike! Spike! Spike! Spike! :Spike: Save you from what? :Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, what's going on? :Twilight Sparkle: Why was everypony hiding? :"Amber Laurel": Oh, it sure looks like Princess Twilight and her pupil. :"Scarlet Heart": But how can we be sure? :"Golden Väs": We can't! Either one of them could be the... you know! :zip! :"Amber Laurel": gasps What if this... gasps isn't... gasps the real Spike?! :"Scarlet Heart": Everypony, run! :zip! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Something strange is definitely going on. :Spike: groans Ya think? :Royal guard 1: Who goes there? :Starlight Glimmer: Um, you don't recognize the Princess of Friendship? :Royal guard 1: Of course we recognize her. :Royal guard 2: But that doesn't mean it's really her. :Spike: It's okay, guys. They're with me. And any friend of Spike the Brave and Glorious is a friend of the Crystal Empire, am I right? :Royal guard 2: Huh. It does look like him. :Royal guard 1: Well, it would, wouldn't it? I'm sorry, but we'll need to see some proof of identification. :Princess Cadance: We'll take care of things from here. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Cadance, thank goodness! What's going on? :Shining Armor: We can explain, Twily... if it really is you. :Princess Cadance: Sunshine, sunshine... :Princess Cadance and Twilight Sparkle: ...ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! Mmm! :Shining Armor: It's okay, everypony. It's her. :Starlight Glimmer: Of course it's her! What's all this about? :Sunburst: A changeling's been spotted nearby. :Twilight Sparkle: A changeling?! :Spike: That's not good. :Princess Cadance: No, it's not. After Queen Chrysalis took my place at our wedding and invaded Canterlot with her army of minions, we're not taking any chances. :Sunburst: Changelings feed off of love. And ever since Flurry Heart's Crystalling, the Empire is filled with more love than anywhere in Equestria. It's possible they've come for the baby. :Shining Armor: That's why we posted the extra guards, and why we're— :Twilight Sparkle: Checking everypony's identity. :Princess Cadance: I'm sorry for all of this. Flurry Heart's really been looking forward to seeing you. :Flurry Heart: coos :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, she's gotten so big! Starlight and I will do whatever we can to help protect her. :Princess Cadance: To be honest, having you here is already a big relief. :Royal guard 2: indistinctly :Shining Armor: Hmm. The royal guards were wondering if Spike the Brave and Glorious would like to join in the search for the changeling. :Spike: Really? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, I don't know if that's such a good idea, Spike. It sounds dangerous. :Spike: Come on, Twilight, this is Spike the Brave and Glorious you're talking to. Have you ever known me to run from danger? :Twilight Sparkle: Um... :Shining Armor: He'll be safe with our guards. :Spike: Or will your guards be safe with me? :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :Royal guard 1: Spike the Brave and Glorious, you've faced the evil changelings before. What can you tell us? :Spike: Oh, uh, well, they are changelings, so they can... change. :Royal guard 1: other guards You hear that? These monsters can look like any of us, so be on guard, guards! Even more than normal. :Spike: And they could be anywhere. :Royal guards: snort :Spike: So we should cover as much ground as possible. You, search that way! :whoosh :Spike: And you, search that way! :whoosh :Spike: And... I'll... just search... here, I guess. Not many places to hide. Unless that rock is a changeling. Okay, rock. How do I know you're really a rock? Hmm. Not talkin', huh? Well, you can't fool me! Uhh! Ow! screams :Spike: Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Oh! Uhh! :thuds :Spike: Phew! kisses Okay. Maybe it's time Spike the Brave and Glorious went back to, uh, protect those guards. Gah! sighs Just my reflection. Huh? Ha! Ha-ha! Hmm. Just my imagination, I guess. :noise :Spike: screams :Spike: Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-changeling! stutters :Thorax: No, wait! Come back! :Spike: screaming :thud :Spike: screaming This is unexpected. :splat :Thorax: The ice is pretty slippery. I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me. :Spike: You... saved me? :Thorax: It's okay. I know you don't wanna be friends. :Spike: Wait! I don't understand. Changelings are supposed to be evil... right? :Thorax: Evil? Oh, not me. All I've ever wanted is a friend. :Thorax: narrating From the moment I first split my egg in the nursery hive... :larva hissing :Baby Thorax: whimpering :Thorax: narrating I was part of the attack on Canterlot during the royal wedding, but I'd never seen true friendship like that! And I couldn't just steal it and feed on its love. I wanted to share it! :explosion :Thorax: After that, I knew I couldn't live with my kind anymore. I set off looking for love to share, but... :Spike: But... what? :Thorax: I'm starving! And there's so much love in the Crystal Empire right now. It's what drew me here! But it's drivin' me crazy! :Spike: That would be from the royal Crystalling. It's pretty much a giant outpouring of light and love for a new baby. :Thorax: hisses Oh, sorry! I'm just so hungry! If I had a friend, maybe the love we shared could sustain me, but I don't think the Crystal Ponies want to be friends. :Spike: What if I told you there was somepony they respect and admire so much, he could convince them to give it a try? :Thorax: If only that were true. :Spike: It is! I mean, I'' am! It's me, Spike! Spike the Brave and Glorious? I'm sure you've heard of me. :'Thorax': Nope. But I was raised by an evil queen. I'm Thorax. I can't believe you want to help me. :'Spike': Why? Hasn't anypony ever just been nice to you? :'Thorax': hisses Uh! S-Sorry! Kindness like that kind of brings it out. Do you still wanna be my friend? :'Spike': Of course! And I am one hundred percent sure I can get the whole Crystal Empire to be your friend too. :'Thorax': hisses :'Spike': But... maybe I should just, uh, talk to them first. :'Thorax': grunting :'Royal guard 1': What do you mean? Did you see the changeling? :'Royal guard 2': Did you defeat the evil creature? :'Spike': Defeating a changeling would be brave, but do you know what would be glorious? :'Royal guard 1': Defeating ''two changelings? :Royal guard 2: Defeating all the changelings? :Spike: Not having to fight the changeling at all! Because I made friends with him. :laughing :Royal guard 1: Oh, wow! For a second I thought you were serious! :Royal guard 2: laughing Could you imagine? Friends with a changeling? :Spike: I am serious. He wants to be friends! :laughing :Royal guard 2: Right! :Royal guard 1: Not only are you Spike the Brave and Glorious, you're also Spike the Hilarious! :Royal guard 2: laughing :Spike: I'm not joking! The changeling is nice! :laughing harder :Shining Armor: I'm sorry, but I don't think it's funny. The Changeling Queen Chrysalis kidnapped Cadance and cast a spell on me. :zip! :Shining Armor: There's no such thing as a nice changeling. :Spike: You're right, Shining Armor. Sorry. That was a... bad joke. :Thorax: So? So? Uh, what did they say? How many new friends do I have? :Spike: Well, it didn't go exactly the way I thought. :Thorax: groans I understand. Well, thanks for trying. I-I guess it's not surprising. How can you expect ponies who looks like this... noise to trust something that looks like this? noise :Spike: I think I might know! :opens :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, if you're done searching for the changeling, Starlight and I could use your help. We're working on a protection spell for Flurry Heart, and nopony takes notes like you. :Spike: Uh, actually, Twilight, I, uh, wanted to introduce you to my friend, uh... Uh, Crystal, uh... hoof! Crystalhoof! chuckles My good friend, Crystalhoof. :Thorax: Nice to meet you. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Well, it's, uh, nice to meet you, too. How do you know Spike? :Thorax: Oh, uh, Spike and I go way back. :Spike: To the Equestria Games! That's when we met. We've been pen pals ever since. :Twilight Sparkle: Pen pals? Spike! You could have been using my pen pal quill set! Why didn't you tell me? :Spike: Well, I... I pretty much only write to him when you and Starlight are... studying. :Thorax: I like to brag to all my friends about my letters from Spike the Brave and Glorious. :Spike: Yeah. nervously :Thorax and Spike: nervously :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm sure Starlight and I can manage, if you want to spend time with your friend. :Spike: Great! Crystalhoof promised to take me around the city. :Thorax: Oh, that was amazing! :Spike: I told ya. :music :Royal guard 1: hushed Crystalhoof is nearly as entertaining as Spike himself. :Thorax: gasps This place is everything I've ever dreamed of! hushed But I can't keep pretending to be a Crystal Pony forever, can I? :Spike: Relax. You're winning them over. Pretty soon, nopony will care that you're a changeling. :Princess Cadance: Spike! Twilight told me you were off with a friend. :Spike: laugh :Princess Cadance: And any friend of Spike the Brave and Glorious is a friend of mine. :Flurry Heart: coos :Thorax: Oh, she's so beautiful! There's so much l-love around her...! I... I...! :noise :Thorax: hisses :Princess Cadance: gasps :Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer: gasps :Thorax: I... hisses I'm so... hisses ...sorry...! I can't... Can't hisses ...stop! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Get away from the changeling! :Spike: Wait, no! You don't understand! :Sunburst: This changeling replaced your friend to get close to the baby! What other explanation could there be?! :Spike: I... :Thorax: hisses :Spike: ...I don't know. :Thorax: whimpers :Royal guard 1: After it! Don't let the changeling escape! :Princess Cadance: I hope your friend is okay. :Spike: Yeah... Me, too. :Royal guard 1: Spike, you should go find Crystalhoof while we hunt down the changeling. :Spike: I'm pretty sure he doesn't wanna see me. :Shining Armor: Spread out! The changeling is probably still nearby! :Spike: Actually, I'm pretty sure he ran as far away from here as possible.... But I bet I know where! :Spike: Thorax! Hello? I just want to apologize! I should have stood up for you... Aw, come on, Thorax! I know you're in here! :noise :Thorax: Leave me alone! hisses :Spike: yelps panting Little help? :Thorax: Why do you think I would help you? I'm an "evil changeling"! :Spike: Because you're my friend. I just wish I had been one to you. yelps :Thorax: It's okay, I know it's hard. Everyone in the Crystal Empire loves you. I couldn't ask you to give that up for me. :Spike: You don't have to ask. :Thorax: What are you gonna do? :Spike: What I should've done in the first place. :Royal guards: Let's move! Move! Move! This way! This way! Let's go! Check there? Okay. Over here! Over here! etc. :shouting :Royal guard: Look around that corner! Over there! Over there! etc. :Starlight Glimmer: I know it's bad that there's a changeling around, but is all this really necessary? :Princess Cadance: If there's one changeling, there may well be a whole army on the way. :Twilight Sparkle: True. But Starlight has a point. This is getting a little out of hand. :Princess Cadance: sighs I understand, but I don't know what else we can do. :Spike: I do! :gasp :Shining Armor: Spike! What are you doing?! Get away from that thing! :Spike: No. He's not a "thing"! His name is Thorax, and he's my friend! :Royal guards and Shining Armor: gasp :Princess Cadance and Sunburst: gasp :Starlight Glimmer: gasp :beat :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, I'm so proud of you. :Spike: You are? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course! You're a celebrity here in the Crystal Empire, and you just risked all of it for a friend! I can't imagine anything more brave than that. others As the Princess of Friendship, I try to set an example for all of Equestria. But today, it was Spike who taught me that a new friend can come from anywhere. I guess everypony still has things to learn about friendship. Even me! And if Spike says Thorax is his friend, then he's my friend too. :Thorax: Thank you. :Princess Cadance: On behalf of the Crystal Empire, I would like to extend my hoof in friendship, and I'm sure all of my subjects are eager to do the same. :cheering :Flurry Heart: coos :Shining Armor: Welcome to the Crystal Empire, Thorax. I'm sorry we didn't take the time to get to know you. Maybe we can change that now. :Thorax: That'd be so amazing! I want to know all about friendship, and maybe one day I can take that knowledge back to the changeling kingdom! If my kind learned how to create love for one another, maybe they wouldn't have to take it from others! :Royal guard 1: To Spike the Brave and Glorious! :cheering :Starlight Glimmer: Looks like you were right after all. :Twilight Sparkle: Right about what? :Starlight Glimmer: Friendship lessons can happen anywhere. :credits en:Transcripts/The Times They Are a Changeling Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон